Curiosidade
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Missing scene de 4x14 Living the Dream. House vai até a casa da Cuddy conferir o que ela está vestido. Afinal, NINGUÉM tem o direito de deixar Gregory House curioso. Resposta da Guerra Huddy vs. Hilson.


**Curiosidade **

Já era tarde, Cuddy estava dormindo, quando teve seu sono interrompido por uma ligação de House, notificando a doença do ator de General Hospital.

- Bom trabalho – disse Cuddy aliviada, mesmo tendo perdido 200 mil dólares.

- O que você está vestindo??- disse House esperando uma resposta decente para esta pergunta.

- Boa noite, House – disse Cuddy, simplesmente ignorando o questionamento de House.

- Boa noite, Cuddy – disse ele, sabendo que aquela conversa não terminaria com estas singelas palavras.

House odiava que o deixassem curioso, e decide ir até a casa da Cuddy tirar algumas dúvidas.

House chega em frente da casa da Cuddy, tudo escuro, e não apenas sua casa, a vizinhança parecia completamente morta. Ele decide não bater em sua porta, talvez ela aparecesse com uma frigideira pronta para atacá-lo por ter seu sono novamente interrompido por Gregory House. _Talvez não seja necessário nem acorda-la,_ pensou. E dá a volta na casa, em busca de uma janela aberta, e a acha, incrivelmente, Cuddy dorme totalmente desprevenida. Ele pula a janela, com uma enorme dificuldade, quase se espatifando no quarto dela.

Ele pára em frente a sua cama. Cuddy dormia solenemente, com a ajuda de tranqüilizantes, como House pôde perceber pelo pequeno frasco ao lado de sua cama, desde a greve dos enfermeiros, o estresse era evidente em seu semblante. Talvez ele a tenha ajudado a chegar a esse ponto, até porque, ele é um belo exemplo de que "nada que alguns comprimidos não faça".

House permanece parado, encostado na parede, olhando-a. Ele poderia muito bem ter ido embora sem que surgisse problemas, até porque, já conseguiu o que queria. Ela estava vestida com uma camisola com vários desenhos, de um tecido leve e aconchegante, mas algo muito forte pedia que continuasse ali, mesmo no risco de ela acordar com uma espingarda em baixo do travesseiro e matá-lo.

A sensação de "risco" é a que sempre movera House em toda sua vida, no hospital, com seus métodos não politicamente corretos, no andar de moto, e no quarto de Lisa Cuddy, esta sensação não o abandonou. Ele foi andando em direção da cama, e sentou no canto, próximo de onde estava ela.

-CUDDY! – disse ele gritando próximo ao ouvido dela, que num ato ligeiro, levanta a cabeça, batendo-a diretamente na boca de House, fazendo cair do outro lado da cama de dor.

-AAAAAhhh!! Houseee!!-disse ela preocupada com ele – HOUSE??- quando ela finalmente percebe – O que você está fazendo no meu quarto??

- Áuuu!!- disse ele ainda abaixado, com o rosto no lençol.

- Está tudo bem??- pergunta Cuddy, querendo que ele se levantasse para ver o estrago que ela fez.

Ele levanta, sua boca estava sangrando muito, que conseguiu gotejar um pouco no lençol. House leva os dedos até os lábios, e percebe a quantidade de sangue.

- Auuu Cuddy! – grita novamente com ênfase – Essa doeu!- disse, enquanto tentava perceber o tamanho do machucado.

Cuddy se levanta – Vamos na cozinha limpar isso, vem! – disse enquanto o ajudava a levantar da cama.

House esquece a bengala na cama, sendo preciso se apoiar em Cuddy, que o guia até a cozinha. Cuddy, o solta, e faz sentar numa cadeira.

Cuddy fica em frente dele, muito próximo – Deixe-me ver o corte!- disse ela pegando o lábio inferior e analisando-o – Bem, não está tão fundo – disse com alívio.

Bem, o que ela não percebera era os olhos de House. Não, não tinha nada de errado com aqueles olhos azuis, e sim, para onde eles estavam olhando. Cuddy estava de camisola em sua frente, mesmo ela examinando seu machucado, permitia uma bela visão do seu lindo par de seios.

Cuddy vai até o refrigerador, pega um gelo, e volta até House.

Vai precisar de bem mais, Dr. Cuddy pensa House.

-Aqui!- entrega-lhe o gelo em volto de um pano – e agora me responda – disse enquanto se encostava no balcão, ficando de frente para ele- O que deu na tua cabeça para vir aqui, invadir a minha casa, a esta hora da noite??- disse furiosa, porém, não tanto, pois os tranqüilizantes ainda faziam um pouco de efeito.

- Curiosidade- disse enquanto retirava o gelo do local – será que irá ficar inchado??

- Eu não sei – disse calmamente- Curiosidade??Do que??- disse, ansiando por uma resposta.

- O que você estava vestindo – disse House, pouco se importando da reação de desespero que Cuddy expressava agora – Se você tivesse me respondido no telefone, nada disso teria acontecido, honey

- Se você não fosse um cara tão...tão

- Tão?- disse, movimentando as sobrancelhas, num ar interrogativo.

- Tão...tão fascinado pelo meu corpo!!- desabafou Cuddy.

-Se você não fosse uma das mulheres mais lindas daquele hospital – disse House, com um pouco de sarcasmo, e pouco se importando no que aquelas palavras acarretariam nela.

- O que você disse??- Sim, ela tinha ouvido bem o que ele tinha dito, e também já tinha a clara noção que era a mulher mais linda entre um bando de tábuas, mas ouvi-lo de House, era outra coisa.

- Que você tem os mais belos pares de seios e bundas daquele hospital - disse ele a encarando.

Cuddy abaixa a cabeça, olhando o chão, e também tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Então é só isso que eu sou??- pergunta ela, não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar em seus olhos - Um pedaço de carne??- gritou, passando sua mão, pelo seu tronco, retirando sua camisola com tamanha violência, e ficando nua frente a House.

House fica boquiaberto, nunca imaginaram que palavras, que antigamente resultavam apenas em algumas horas a mais de clinica, faria um grande estrago em Cuddy, fazendo-a se humilhar.

Cuddy vai até House, que continuava sentado na cadeira, com o gelo na boca, e pega sua mão, e a leva até um de seus mamilos- Viu House, isso aqui...meu seio, quantas vezes já não imaginou tocando-os??- indagou sensualmente, com as lágrimas ainda caindo de seus olhos- Ah sim, é claro, você estava imaginando em vir aqui para ver se eu faria sexo com você, não era?? Pois então, Vamos transar..!!

House não diz nada, apenas retira sua mão dos seios de Cuddy e levanta. Ele não queria que acontecesse tudo aquilo. Então a abraça. Ela recusa o abraço num momento, porém cede, e começa a chorar e soluçar sobre o ombro de House. Não, House não desejava apenas fazer sexo com Cuddy, House tinha uma atração inexplicável por aquela mulher. Algo que sua personalidade o incapacitava de expressar.

House vira sua cabeça rente ao ouvido de Cuddy – Me perdoe – sussurra ele envergonhado – Eu não quis te magoar- continua – eu vim aqui, para matar a minha curiosidade- fez-se uma longa pausa- Curiosidade para ver o que eu realmente estou sentindo por ti, Cuddy!- essas palavras faz com que ela chore ainda mais – e agora eu sei!!- disse ele, notavelmente muito envergonhado- eu...te amo...Cuddy- disse ele, sentindo-se completo. Cuddy vira seu rosto para ele, e percebe os seus olhos marejados, e o beija próximo a sua boca.

E continuam por um bom tempo, abraçados, matando então, aquela tensão que reinava sobre esse relacionamento durante todos esses anos.

* * *

_N/A: Essa fic é da Krahw, para a guerra Huddy vs. Hilson. _

_Não é nada meu. _

_Nem o House, nem a Cuddy, NEM a fic. :oD_

_Ótima fic, Krahw, parabéns! _


End file.
